fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddie
Eddie, is corpse that has been resurrected by Vax Culhorn to act as a bodyguard in a pinch. Little is known about his life before Vax killed him, though several assumptions can be made by his appearance. He was a mage, and a musician who had a passion for Metal. Unfortunately, do to his rotting body, any singing ability he may have had has deteriorated significantly, despite his insistence to the contrary. None the less, he uses Guitar Magic to attack, using blasts of sound to disorient opponents and casting spells to buff some of the other corpses Vax has revived. He was ultimately destroyed when summoned to aid his master in the fight with Davin Vamiro, where he was crushed by the Guild master's incredible strength. Appearance Given his undead status, Eddie looks like a walking corpse. He possesses sickly green, rotting skin, which has been pulled back over his bones, giving him a starve, emaciated appearance. He has short, black hair, and sickly green eyes. Bandages cover most of his torso, acting as Vax's hasty effort to keep Eddie functioning, despite numerous old wounds that no longer heal after Eddie's death. These extend up to his throat as well, and even over his jaw and nose. This is because most of his throat has rotted away, as well as his lips and cheeks, exposing his teeth. This has left him with a jaw that can seemingly unhinge itself to open much wider than any human's should. Not to mention the incredibly gargled and gravelly voice this rants him. His clothing hasn't changed since death, and as such has become very withered over his years acting as Vax's guard-dog. He wears what appears to be a lab coat, or a costume with such intent, with the sleeves rolled part way up his forearms. He dons a pair of green pants, of which the right leg has been torn off at the knee, and well overused red running shoes with broken lases and little tread left. His guitar, which he calls ripper, hangs across his back when not in use. Personality While his initial personality has been lost since Eddie's death, he acts and talks in a manor similarly to what one would expect a rock star to act. Despite his rotted and gargled voice, he takes a great deal of pride in his singing, referring to his spells as songs and his opponents as fans. Apart from this, he does little outside of following Vax's orders. He appears to not have realized that he id deceased, which may simply stem from brain decay. Sometimes, much to Vax's chagrin, Eddie will sometimes lose sight of what he is doing right in the middle of a fight. Given that he mostly takes up a support roll, this is probably caused by his mind wondering while not in direct combat. During these random lapses in attentiveness, he can be seen tuning or otherwise maintaining his guitar, or humming different tunes to himself. This is most likely a carryover his his life before death, as he sometimes mentions how surprised he is to see how aged his guitar now looks. History Little is known about Eddie's life before he died. He was a musician, or at the vary least had a passion for music, but his instrument of choice also doubles as a conduit for him to use Guitar Magic. He could have been a traveling performer, a mercenary, or just a man trying to find his own way in life. At some point he crossed paths with Vax Culhorn, who brought his life to an abrupt end. After death, Vax re-purposed his corpse as a test subject for his experiments. Though Eddie came back with almost no memories, his musical skills remained undiminished. While it wasn't what he wanted, Vax decided to keep his subject around, as by a happy coincidence, Eddie was skilled in support magic, a trait that none of Vax's un-dead vanguards possessed. At present, Vax will summon him alongside his other vanguards to aid him in battle. He is slowly falling out of use, however, as an advanced state of decay has set in, and the methods Vax uses to delay such an occurrence slowly become less effective. When Vax saute out the magic relic located at the Blazing Soul Mage guild, Eddie was summoned along with his other vanguard to aid in the battle against Davin Vamiro. Even then, Davin proved a match for all of them, even despite their inhuman physiology. Eddie provided support for his master and fellow undead, but was eventually caught out on his own, and crushed under the weight of Davin's full body tackle. This proved to be too much for Vax's magic to handle, and Eddie's undeath lost his effectiveness. His body was taken away by the Magic Council after the battle had concluded, and he was burred alongside his former teammates once his remains had been identified. Magic and Abilities Guitar Magic - A holder type magic that revolves around the use of music to aid his fellow vanguard and provide backup in a fight. It allows Eddie to fuel his magic into another combatant by means of his songs, enhancing their capability's far beyond their natural limit. In this manner, it allows Eddie to fill the position of a support mage, bolstering the ability's of his allies while keeping himself out of the battle. He does posses a few means of attack himself, but Vax maintains that Eddie's strategy is a beat-and-retreat method of keeping out of harm. *'Rock of Strength' - A boosting spell that can up to triple the physical striking force of it's target. The subject need only hear the sound of Eddie's guitar to be affected, after which they will glow with a slight purple hue. The effect lasts as long as Eddie continues to play, or his magic runes out, whichever happens first. *'Rock of Speed' - A boosting spell that can up to quadruple the movement speed and reaction time of it's target. The subject need only hear the sound of Eddie's guitar to be affected, after which they will glow bright green. The effect lasts as long as Eddie continues to play, or his magic runes out, whichever happens first. *'Rock of Shatter' - A more direct attack, one of Eddie's few. It utilities an intense concussive force of his sound to batter opponents. it deals damage as an alternating wave, causing anything caught up in the blast stream to shake itself apart. This is particularly effective against structures, and a favorite strategy of Eddie's is to collapse buildings on whoever he is fighting, as he prefers to keep his distance in battle. Skilled Guitarist - It being the key focus of his magic, Eddie is an incredibly skilled in the playing of his instrument. He specializes in metal music, who's fast cords and heavy notes have granted Eddie heightened motor skills. Additionally, he is also quite knowledgeable in the repair and upkeep of his guitar, ensuring that his interment will at least function on a consistant level, even as his body begins to rot away. Inhuman Stamina - With Vax's magic fueling him, and no feeling of pain to hold him back, Eddie possesses a near limitless stamina. It's the magic flowing through his body that moves his muscles, not the muscles himself; so while he is able to move freely for as long as Vax's magic will sustain him, he is still limited by his physical strength. Undead - While being undead does prove very useful in some situations, in the long run it has some very debilitating drawbacks. The first, and most obvious, is that Eddie cannot recover from wounds he receives in a fight. He feels no pain, but the accumulative damage on his aging body becomes more noticeable each time he emerges from a battle. Should he see fit, Vax will sometimes make repairs to his Vanguards, using bits of machinery or a false skin to replace what a solder has lost. Lastly, while Vax's magic does slow the decomposition process, it doesn't stop it completely. Meaning that one day Eddie will simply crumble into dust. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder Mage Category:Undead Category:Deceased